<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slug Dream by Jhanjhanwithnoj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262990">Slug Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhanjhanwithnoj/pseuds/Jhanjhanwithnoj'>Jhanjhanwithnoj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhanjhanwithnoj/pseuds/Jhanjhanwithnoj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Same writer of birdnap/ blob fic  and pizza fic</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slug Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was laying down in the back yard on his hammock that’s attached to the tree. It was nice and warm outside so having a little nap was a nice idea, spring was always a good season to take a short nap outside.</p><p>Slug was climbing the tree he had his hammock bed he was laying on. A cold slimy body over his leg, so he turned over on his stomachs hoping he would feeling it.</p><p>The slimy sticky substance has reached his lower half around his waist and was bothering him now.</p><p>He decided to look behind him, and he regret looking behind him.</p><p>His gaze was met with a humanoid slug, the top half was a human while the other half was sluggish under a shell.</p><p>“W-what are you?!” George asked nervously wondering what’s going on.</p><p>“Call me Dream~” the humanoid slug spoke.</p><p>“O-okay Dream, so why are you on top of me?”</p><p>“Am trying to find a mate and I believe I found the right one~” replied the slug as it started to tug on the shorter human shorts trying to get them down.</p><p>“S-stop” stuttered George.</p><p>Dream bent down and started to kiss him, the kiss was heavy and slimy almost suffocating. George pushed him to breath.</p><p>Dream panted more slime dripping out of his mouth same as George.</p><p>Dream slipped his hand into George pants but George brushed his hand away to take his pants off and laidback on his stomach.</p><p>“M-make it quick” said George shyly looking back down embarrassed.</p><p>Dream hand brushed against his entrance and pushed in slowly, making George gasp and hiss.</p><p>Dream kept trying stretch him open but since his hand is too slimy it wasn’t much able to stay stable to stretch him open.</p><p> </p><p>He place his lower half against George ass positioning himself to go in.</p><p>He started to prob the tip against the whole, George started to panic since he can feel it was too big to fit.</p><p>After the tip struggling to fit in, it felt huge in the inside and slippery.</p><p>It felt so weird for George, Dream started to push in and out building a pace. Making George keeping himself together he was moaning feeling it deep inside of him.</p><p>George arched his back when Dream hit his prostate, making drag a long moan.</p><p>He started to try to buck his hips against him to feel more.</p><p>George started to bite his lower lip wanting more, only for him to moan more losing himself.</p><p>There wasn’t anything nice in this treatment but it was rough and felt pleasurable.</p><p>George was grinding against the hammock trying to come. “S-so close haaaa~”</p><p>Dream took notice who was huffing from thrusting, he was getting sloppy by now being close as well. He reached his hand below George and jerked him making George only to thrust into his hand.</p><p>It took few thrusts for George to cum, he was panting while still Dream taking few thrusts to cum as well right after him.</p><p>George felt full but couldn’t move.</p><p>Dream laid on top off him panting with him, trying to catch their breaths after their high.</p><p>Sapnap was upstairs who was also witnessing everything that happened  “That was a roller coaster... okay where is the salt”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same writer of birdnap/ blob fic  and pizza fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>